Forbidden Fruit
by thestarlitrose
Summary: Rose and Scorpius discover Professor Malfoy in a compromising position while trying to sneek into his classroom. Disclaimer: No Apples were harmed in the making of this Fic. Scorpius/Rose, Draco/Luna, Draco/Apple and Scorpius/Apple.


**Soooo This was written in like 10 minutes. For some odd reason I have become rather amused with Drapple (Draco/Apple). Probably because tumblr has become over run with Drapple posts. I'm not exactly sure how it happened because originally this was going to be a cute story about Rose/Scorpius because I love them so much. It somehow turned into Scorpius/Rose, Draco/Luna, Draco/Apple and Scorpius/Apple. I honestly don't even know how my brain came up with this nonsense. The ending sucks but I suck at ending fics anyway. I suppose this would be inspired by a picture that ended up on my dashboard that was a really big green juicy apple that had a rather large hole cut through the middle of it. **

**I unfortunately do not own Draco or Rose or Scorpius or even an apple.**

* * *

><p>"Come on, we should be able to get into Dad's classroom without the wards going off." He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the corridor towards the potions classroom.<p>

"I don't know Scorpius, your Dad wouldn't make it easy for people to get into his classroom. You know how he is better than anyone. He hates his things being disturbed." Scorpius sighed "Rose, I promise he won't catch us. He uses the same wards on his classroom as he does his office at home and I've gotten through those plenty of times with no problem at all."

Pulling his girlfriend along after him he stopped at the entrance to the potions classroom. "Ok, this shouldn't take long. I just have to make sure to miss the trap he sets... and there! Got it" he smirked "That was too easy. I told you it would be fine.

Scorpius began to push the large wooden door open only to hear a guttural moan echo from the front of the classroom. Putting his ear against the door he heard yet another moan. Motioning to Rose not to say a word he once again pressed his ear to the door. "Oh gods, right there." he heard someone say. Not just anyone, his father. Disgusted and a little confused he tried to peer in through the opening in the door. Nothing. Unfortunately he could now hear the wet slapping of flesh against flesh and his fathers moans.

"Rose, I think my Dad is fucking a woman that is not my mother. She's still away on business in America. There's no way she could be here, she still has until Christmas before she can leave her post and come home."

"Scor, come on. I've never seen anyone more in-love than your parents. Ugh, lets just go before we get caught. I don't want your Mom or Dad to dislike me anymore than they already do." He sighed "You can go ahead Rose, I have to find out for sure"

At that moment they heard the senior Malfoy give one last groan before collapsing back against his desk. From inside the classroom they heard him whisper something that sounded like "I love you" before getting himself dressed again. Grabbing her boyfriends arm Rose yanked him into a nearby broom cupboard and slapping her hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. Cracking the door slightly open she saw Professor Malfoy leave the room looking utterly relaxed. After the coast was clear Rose and Scorpius once again broke through the wards on the room and began looking for whomever could have just serviced the elder Malfoy.

Sitting on his desk was a shinny, ripe green apple. However this apple had a rather large hole cut through the center. Rose and Scorpius looked at each other in horror. "Uh... Surely not Scorpius. I mean your Dad could have any woman. He wouldn't... eh you know... with an apple would he?" Looking even paler than normal Scorpius responded "Erm.. NO! of course not Rose! My mom was here, I'm sure of it. Look lets just not mention this again alright? I'm sure my mom just left it for him to keep whatever new pest it is she has come across." Grabbing her arm for what seemed like the hundredth time that night he dragged her back to the Slytherin common room.

Laying in his bed that night Scorpius could only think of how that Apple slut had betray him. How dare his father take Apple from him. Sure he had Rose but she was nowhere near as good in bed as Apple. Apple had been his first and he still loved Apple dearly. If only he had never gotten angry and thrown Apple against the wall they might still be together. Rolling over on his side Scorpius vowed to get revenge on Apple and move on to have his happily ever after with Rose. She was more talkative anyway.


End file.
